Spill
by jin.toshikazu
Summary: The waiter stood up and pleasantly shook the lawyer’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. So, you’re the jerk who dumped her for a Victoria’s Secret model on the day of your fifth anniversary?” Ino, Sasuke, Hidan
1. Waiters Aren't Supposed To Do That

Summary: The waiter stood up and pleasantly shook the lawyer's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. So, you're the jerk who dumped her for a Victoria's Secret model on the day of your fifth anniversary?" Ino, Sasuke, Hidan

A/N: This is going to be a short fic since most of the plot will happen in a single afternoon. Two chapters at most – and maybe a short epilogue if I get inspired enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Spill**

* * *

**I: Waiters Aren't Supposed To Do That**

If there was something that Yamanaka Ino didn't like, it was too much extravagance.

Now that wasn't very uncommon, because most people would be contented to live normal, ordinary lives as long as they could afford to buy the things they needed and they were with the people they loved. But see, as much as she would have wanted to, Yamanaka Ino could have never really lived an ordinary life. Not when she was Yamanaka Inoichi and Emiko's only child. Her parents were regarded as two of the most prominent neurosurgeons of the decade, and ever since she could remember, there had always been enormous pressure for her to live up to her parents' excellence.

If the Yamanaka doctors raked quite a lot of green for being skillful with the scalpel, it was something that people would not have conceived easily. For all the money they possibly had, the family was resourcefully frugal. In a world where you could lose everything you had in a matter of seconds, extravagance was the last thing they wanted their daughter to like.

And Yamanaka Ino did not like extravagance. Neither did she like people who were extravagant. It wasn't about people having a lot of money; it was about people having a lot of money _and_ having the constant pointless need to rub the fact in.

You now know the reason why Yamanaka Ino looked weary as she drove to find a space for her car at the parking area around an obviously posh coffee shop. The Red Moon café opened barely a month ago, but it quickly became the place to be for anybody who was somebody in Konoha. So far, she had driven by nothing but BMW's and Mercedes', an arrogant Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster and an even more arrogant Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet. Ino had no doubt that most of the owners of those vehicles didn't come here because the place was comfortable or the coffee was good. This place attracted them because the price list was outrageously expensive, which allowed them to show to everyone how filthy rich they were.

She finally found an empty slot, between an imposing pacific blue Bentley Continental GTC and an unusual metal-gray car she had no time to identify. It didn't matter; in the world of autos, unusual usually meant expensive, anyway. The Yamanaka's modest Honda Pilot clearly did not belong anywhere near those rides.

Ino got out of her car and instinctively pressed the left button of her car lock. She turned around to head to the restaurant and found herself in front of the 'unusual' vehicle she parked beside.

And she stopped.

It took a lot to make Yamanaka Ino stop and stare, and the ride she now recognized was just that. She had never been interested in automobiles, but the very fact that a car like that was in front of her seemed incredible. Even for someone like her.

She had seen it only once, featured in a magazine she found at home, but it was the kind of car that was hard not to remember. It was said to have been inspired by the fighter jet that the US air force considered the most critical component of its strike force, the F-22. It even had a G-force meter that could show drive forces and longitudinal breaking, similar to the meter found in the fighter jet it was modeled after. It boasted of an impressive 6.5 liter V12 engine that could deliver 650 unadulterated horsepower and 487 pound-feet of torque. In fact, that car could go from start speed to a hundred kilometers per hour in 3.4 seconds and soon reach its top speed of 340 kmph.

Its appearance and performance were definitely astonishing, but perhaps that adjective should have been left for this last part. You needed an astounding one point six million dollars, or about a million euros, and a quick secretary to own one – the former to buy it, the latter to have your order placed before anyone else even heard of it. Only twenty units of that car were produced, and reportedly, all the twenty cars had already been marked sold far before the car made its first appearance to the public.

Yamanaka Ino was looking at a freaking Lamborghini Reventon.

She let out a deep breath to get herself back on track, and after soon after she recovered she was shaking her head. The person who owned it must be such an incredible show-off. What did you need a car that had a fighter-jet meter for? It's not like the car could fly too, right?

Or could it? After all, it cost 1.6 million dollars. What could they have spent all of that on?

Ino sighed as she continued making her way to the coffee shop's entrance. It was all too clear why her ex-boyfriend wanted this café to be their meeting place. This was the kind of place Uchiha Sasuke liked – expensive, popular and senselessly expensive.

"Good afternoon." A man who looked like the maitre d' politely greeted. "That will be a table for…?"

"Two." The blonde curtly replied. She remained silent as a waiter appeared led her to an unoccupied table.

She took her seat and briefly noticed the other people in the coffee shop as the waiter left. Most of the males were either the suit-and-tie or the 'I'm-a-varsity-player' types, and most females were Blair Waldorf witches without enough creativity to make fashion statements of their own. Thankfully, the café was quite spacious so there was a lot of room for space away from them.

A silver-haired guy in a light blue, long sleeved collared shirt soon approached her, holding a leather-covered bound. He smiled as he handed her what he held, which turned out to be Red Moon's official menu.

"Hi. May I know what you'll be having?" the man asked, the friendly smile never leaving his lips.

She looked back at him with a slightly incredulous expression on her face. "Sir, you just gave me the menu. I haven't even opened it yet."

The man looked genuinely embarrassed. "Oh, right..." he said, biting his lower lip and briefly looking down on the floor. He cleared his throat and looked at her again, now grinning sheepishly. "In that case, if it isn't too much to ask, can I sit here while you decide what to have?"

Ino's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He just asked her if he could sit with her while she chose what to order. Were waiters supposed to do that?

She looked up at the man in front of him. For the first time she noticed how fair – how pale – his complexion was. His tall and strong frame was near a creamy pastel color, and the color of his thin lips was even lighter than hers. His pale, long lashes drew her attention to his eyes, which she noted were curiously amethyst. She briefly wondered if he wore colored contact lenses. In any case, she found him slightly reminiscent of an albino.

She thought about his request for a while and shrugged. Well, there wasn't really any reason for her to say no, and she could use some company while waiting for Sasuke. The guy seemed nice anyway.

She smiled at him for the first time. "Be my guest."

The silver-haired man looked very pleased with her answer and graciously sat on the lounger opposite hers. "Thank you. My name is Hidan. And I owe this pleasure to?"

Ino smiled again, and a blonde brow rose craftily. Were waiters supposed to ask the names of their customers too? "Ino. I'm pleased to meet you, Hidan."

He returned her smile. "The feeling is mutual."

The blonde looked around the restaurant uncomfortably, not quite knowing what else to say. The guy looked uncertain about what to do too. A moment of heavy silence followed.

After her eyes had swept on almost the whole restaurant, she simply had no choice but to look at him again. Funny. There seemed to be something wrong about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

The waiter awkwardly brought his hand up to his neck to unbutton the first level of his light blue shirt dress, possibly to ease tension.

That was it!

"Why aren't you wearing a red shirtdress like most of the waiters?" She asked, careful not to sound rude.

Hidan looked down on his collared shirt and realized that he indeed was wearing the wrong color. "Oh… I'm… I'm a bit new here. I haven't gotten used to the uniform schedule."

"And the management doesn't mind?"

The waiter shrugged. "I guess not. I mean, they didn't say anything."

He grinned. "I don't really think it matters a lot to them. I mean, I could still serve your coffee in a blue shirt dress, right? And anyway, I know the owner quite well. I'm sure he'd understand."

Ino relaxed a bit, starting to feel comfortable around him.

He felt that and looked relieved. "So, you're here to meet with someone? Or did you want some time alone today?"

She shook her head. "I'm meeting somebody."

"Your boyfriend?"

Ino laughed. "Not quite. My ex-boyfriend. Emphasis on ex."

Hidan grinned again and tilted his head in amusement. "Ex-boyfriend. Interesting. I know a lot of couples who stay friends after they break-up, but none of them still go out with each other after the split. You must be very good friends then."

"On the contrary." The blonde said, aquamarine eyes narrowing at the suggestion.

The truth was, if Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke were anything, it was definitely NOT friends. No, not even anything close to it, at least for Ino. The last time they actually spoke to each other was the day Sasuke broke up with her.

A thousand miles away and over a phone call nonetheless.

She met Sasuke during her last year at Konoha University, where she was studying biology for pre-med and he was taking business economics as his pre-law. It wasn't really love at first sight; they both frequented the university library and one unfortunate night they got locked in because the librarian in charge forgot to check if anyone was still inside the archives section before she closed the library. As bad luck had it, both their cellular phones were dead, and both of them left their laptops at home that day. There was just no other option but to wait until the library was opened the next day.

Sasuke wasn't Mr. Congeniality, but he was a gentleman. He kept assuring her that everything would be fine, and he shared with her the bag of cookies and the tumbler of coffee that he had, which was the only dinner they had. He preferred sleeping with the lights off, but when he learned that she couldn't sleep when the lights were off, he insisted keeping them on. He even gave her his coat to use as a blanket.

The next morning, they were acquaintances. After a week, they were friends; after six months they were going out. A full year later they were a couple.

There was a time in her life when Ino was certain that Uchiha Sasuke was the man she was going to end up with. They had so many things in common, and you could count with your fingers how many times they had a fight. Both of them wanted simple, quiet lives – he just wanted to be a lawyer and work in his family's firm and she just wanted to be a neurosurgeon like her parents. He was patient and supportive and she was understanding and appreciative.

They were the perfect couple, if there ever was one. Until Sasuke grew close to his uncle Madara.

Now there was no doubt that Uchiha Madara was a good lawyer; He was one of the senior counsels of the Uchiha law firm, and he won most of his cases. Usually he was a good man in court – but outside the judge's room was a different story. He was a gambler, a womanizer and a crook who always liked his wallet full of money to spend. And spend he did. A lot.

And soon Sasuke was like him. He began to invest on expensive clothing – so many of them that Ino had no doubt he could build his own Macy's, on the newest and priciest gadgets and appliances ("What do you need six 42 inch plasma TV's for, Sasuke? Your condo has only two rooms." "Well, dear, there's one for the living room, one for my room, one for your room, one for the kitchen, one for my bathroom and one for your bathroom.") and sports cars – god, the sports cars. He had a Jaguar XJ series XJR, a Porsche GT3, and his personal favorite, a Ferrari 430 Scuderia. As if he could drive all of them all at the same time. He also frequented posh bars and casinos, and was often seen with different women… looking intimately close.

Hidan looked confused. "You're not friends? Then why are you meeting him?"

"I don't know. The last time we spoke was when he broke up with me a year ago. And then all of a sudden I received a call from him last week. He said he wanted to see me… and talk…" Ino said, stirring uneasily on her seat. "The truth is, I don't even know why I agreed in the first place. Our break-up was… not quite good."

The waiter shook his head and laughed. "Just when are break-ups good, anyway? There's no 'right' way of breaking up where nobody gets hurt and everything goes back to normal. It's just the truth. Something gets left behind in you, and you can never really get rid of it no matter what you do."

"You have no idea how horrible the way he broke up with me was. He was a thousand miles away. He called me and said he wasn't going back here anymore because he met a Victoria's Secret model there and he was in love with her. He had the nerve to do that on the day of our fifth anniversary." The blonde admitted.

Now Hidan knew there was no way he could top that. Fifth anniversary? This woman's ex-boyfriend must have been the king of jerks to do that. There's nothing you can do if you really have to break up with your girlfriend, but you don't do it on your anniversary. It's just not…right. There wasn't anything he could say that could make her feel better about what he did.

But he could try. "I bet he was a complete idiot. How could he break up with a woman like you? I personally think that you're hotter than any Victoria's Secret model I've seen. And trust me, I've seen a lot of them."

She faked a scandalized look. "Are you hitting on me?"

"If I were, would you flirt back?" Hidan asked, grinning playfully. "Even just to get back at your ex?"

Ino laughed. "It depends. I can think about it."

"I promise I won't break up with you during our anniversary."

She laughed again. "Enough about me. Let's talk about something else… like you."

It was Hidan's turn to pretend to be shocked. "You _are_ hitting back on me!" He said, laughing. "Unfortunately, I don't think I have a lot to say. I don't like waking up late. I don't like going to the beach. I like reading books. I like talking to people. Most of all, I like sitting with gorgeous women. But mostly I'm just your ordinary waiter."

His mysterious amethyst eyes looked directly into hers. "Now, if you don't mind, let's change the topic. Let's make it something interesting. Like you."

Ino knew that he was probably just sweet-talking, but she didn't know why she couldn't help but turn slightly red under his gaze. She cleared her throat, trying to get herself serious again before he noticed. "I don't have a lot to say either. I don't like snobs. I don't like sleeping with the lights off. I like reading books too, and I like animals. But mostly I'm just your ordinary medic."

"Ordinary medic…" Hidan repeated thoughtfully.

She nodded. "Yes. Ordinary med-"

"Ino."

Yamanaka Ino turned around. Her face suddenly became grim.

She stood up. She could only say one word.

"Sasuke."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Sorry if Sasuke was such a jerk here; I just couldn't think of anyone else who could pull off the 'bastard-of-the-year' character better than our beloved emo.

And no, I'm not really very interested in cars. But my dad (he's a mechanical engineer) is.

* * *


	2. Waiters Aren't Supposed To Do That, Eith

Summary: The waiter stood up and pleasantly shook the lawyer's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. So, you're the jerk who dumped her for a Victoria's Secret model on the day of your fifth anniversary?" Ino, Sasuke, Hidan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Spill**

* * *

**II: Waiters Aren't Supposed To Do **_**That**_**, Either**

"Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke's lips formed a pleased smile upon hearing the blonde say his name. Not even a trace of anger, he mused. Looks like things were going to go the way he wanted them to this afternoon. Good.

The lawyer, dressed in his distinctive claret-red oxford shirt, black slacks and sable silk necktie proudly bearing the Uchiha Law Firm's famed insignia, walked his way leniently to Yamanaka Ino's seat. Teal eyes slightly widened in surprise as the woman found herself receiving a gentle kiss in the cheek. What was her ex-boyfriend doing?

"Thank you for letting me see you today." Sasuke said warmly. "And I'm sorry for being late. There was an emergency at work that I immediately had to attend to. But I promise to make it up to you."

Yamanaka Ino just looked at the Uchiha, unable to speak.

It had been years, but he looked like he never changed. The six footer was still robustly built- she had no doubt that he never gave up working out regularly. He kept his jet-black hair the way it had always been, short enough to complement his ever decorous image but long enough to have something to run your fingers through.

What she noted the most was his eyes. The obsidian orbs still seemed as deep as ancient wells, and she very well knew that he could probably still give her that look that could make her stop whatever she was doing and jump right into his arms (or his bed), like how he did during those five years that they were together.

"I-it's alright, S-Sasuke," she said, hating herself for stuttering and obviously showing him how much effect his mere presence had on her. "I… I was a bit early."

Hidan frowned inwardly. This man who just arrived could only be Ino's ex-boyfriend, the asshole who left his woman for a lingerie model and was abominable enough to inform her of this over a phone call while he was a thousand miles away and during the day of their fifth anniversary.

Why didn't Ino seem even just a bit angry at him? She let him kiss her and couldn't even speak straight sentences to him.

Hidan didn't like it at all. He had to do something.

So Hidan coughed.

The Uchiha heard the unexpected noise and turned to the source's direction. He finally noticed that his ex-girlfriend was with somebody else. "Hello. Ino didn't tell me that she was going to be with someone today. My apologies for not acknowledging your presence immediately."

Her ex-boyfriend's statement seemed to have snapped the silent woman out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sasuke, this is Hidan. Hidan, please meet Uchiha Sasuke… my… ex-boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure, Hidan." Sasuke graciously said, extending his hand.

The waiter stood up and pleasantly shook the lawyer's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. So, you're the jerk who dumped her for a Victoria's Secret model on the day of your fifth anniversary?"

Uchiha Sasuke froze, mouth left slightly open in aghast.

Yamanaka Ino's eyes widened, and her face was suddenly as pale as the silver-haired server. "Hidan! I –"

"It's okay, Ino." Sasuke broke in, trying to look unaffected. The lawyer turned back to Hidan, eyes narrowed. "I guess that would be one way to put it, Hidan. Although I'll have you know that I don't appreciate it very much."

"That's alright. I wasn't thinking of gaining your appreciation when I said that, anyway." Hidan replied, looking satisfied with himself. He smirked challengingly at Sasuke as he gestured at the loungers. "Make yourself comfortable."

Ino watched the two men take their seats, never taking their eyes off each other, like two lions circling one another before they lunged at each other's throats. She secretly groaned as she took her own seat, wondering how on earth she got in this situation.

Sasuke made the first move at the offensive.

"You look wonderful today, Ino. You've always looked good with flowers." He said, eyeing Ino's floral print gathered-front blouse appreciatively.

"Thank you." The woman replied, tucking a loose strand of wheat blonde hair at the back of her ear.

Hidan nodded approvingly. "Yes. Always believe complements that come from former partners. Most of the time they're true. It would be ridiculous to suggest that they only say good things to get on your good side again, right?"

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead, but he restrained himself. "How are Uncle Inoichi and Aunt Emiko? I hope they're doing fine." He continued, determined not to pay attention to any of Hidan's comments.

"They're both well, Sasuke, thank you for asking. And Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto?"

"They're actually on a vacation in Yuki as we speak. Father's getting more free time these days, with me and Niisan managing the firm. But of course Uncle Madara acts as the big boss while Dad's gone."

The blonde frowned upon hearing Uchiha Madara's name.

"Your family manages a firm, then?" Hidan asked, equally determined not to let the other male take over.

"'Owns' would be the correct word." The dark-eyed lawyer scoffed arrogantly. "THE Uchiha and Uchiha Law Firm."

"I see. So you're a lawyer?'

"Corporate, yes."

"Are you a good one?"

Sasuke sneered. "Good enough for her parents to allow us to share an apartment."

"Apparently, thought, you aren't good enough for _her_, hence your current title 'ex-boyfriend'. Hidan countered.

"For your information,_ I_ was the one who broke up with her." Sasuke answered back.

The waiter's lips formed into a victorious smirk. "Now that you've mentioned it, would you mind telling me why you broke up with her?"

Ino's eyes flicked at Sasuke's direction. Good question. She wanted to know the answer too.

Almost half a minute of silence passed before Sasuke could answer.

"That was a mistake."

"Really." Hidan jeered.

Sasuke looked at Ino, his eyes pleading. "I screwed up. I hurt you and I'm sorry. I know we can go back to what we used to be if we try."

Ino looked away before he could make her say 'I forgive you'. She could not deny that her feelings for Sasuke had not yet entirely disappeared, even after all those years, but she knew that he should never deserve a place in her heart again. No, not after what he did.

Hidan's eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "Maybe you don't know her like you think you do."

"_You _are the only person who thinks I don't." Sasuke snapped, having taken quite enough from the stranger. "And I suppose_ you _think that you know her, don't you? My, aren't we full of assumptions."

"I don't remember saying anything like that. Do you, Ino? You seem to be the one full of assumptions, Mr. Uchiha."

"Gentlemen, please –" Ino cried, looking stricken.

"It's okay, Ino." Sasuke interrupted for the second time. "So, since you seem to be her number one fan, would you mind telling me just how much you know about her?"

Hidan complied. "Not much. We just met, you see. I know she likes animals and reading and hates snobs and sleeping with the lights off. That's about it."

The lawyer shook his head disgustedly. "And you think I'm the one who doesn't know her? I suggest you consider your choice of words carefully. _You're_ the one who doesn't know her _at all_."

"For example," he continued, "Did you know that she graduated magna cum laude from Konoha University with a degree in Biology? Or that she is currently a neurosurgeon at Konoha's best hospital?"

"No." Hidan simply said, never taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"Oh. I didn't expect that. Well, let me tell you more about her. She was five years old when she decided that she wanted to be a doctor. Now she can perform craniosynostectomic procedures but she can't tell salt from pepper to save her life. She brings her own steel chopsticks when she eats Chinese fare because she feels guilty about wasting trees. She'll use a handkerchief only if it's white but she will never wear pants of that color. The only sports team she has the patience to watch is the Dallas Mavericks, but she does that only because she totally adores Dirk Nowitzki."

"Sasuke, that's enough." Ino said, now looking frustrated. "This is all pointless."

But Uchiha Sasuke would not listen. "Oh, and you know what? The first time I fucked her was two days before her first med school exam. She enumerated the parts of the oculomotor nerve while in orgasm."

Unfortunately, the statement came out during an ill-timed lull. Customers and waiters nearby all heard it and soon their eyes were on Ino.

Ino cringed, burning in embarrassment, fully aware of the glances now being thrown at her by almost everyone who heard what the lawyer said. _Lord God, what did I do to deserve this?_ She miserably asked herself. "Sasuke, please_… just stop_."

Hidan sent a deadly glare to a male customer who kept looking at the mortified blonde. The man immediately looked away.

The waiter turned back to Sasuke. "That was just wonderful, Mr. Uchiha. I'm sure Ino will never forget this day." He retorted sarcastically.

Sasuke looked repentant. He did mean to rub the fact that he and Ino had been intimate to the annoying silverhead's face, but he never mean for Ino to be embarrassed like this. "I'm sorry, Ino, I-"

"However, I believe that despite your better knowledge of this woman, I still have two advantages." Hidan interjected, raising his chin up confidently.

Sasuke promptly stopped talking to Ino and frowned distastefully. "What are you saying?"

"First, I don't think I've ever put a woman in as much shame as you did a few seconds ago. Second, I'm in love with Ino and I have no intention of hurting her like you did."

"What?" Ino said, taken aback.

"Excuse _me_," Sasuke broke in, black eyes sharply glowering at Hidan. What did this man think he was doing? "What is your relationship with my ex-girlfriend again?"

Hidan shrugged carelessly. "Nothing. We're not related, actually. I told you we just met, didn't I?"

Sasuke turned back to Ino, demanding an explanation.

"H-he's a waiter here, Sasuke. He was just... w-waiting for me to decided what I was going to have," Ino tried to explain, her mind still absorbing what Hidan just said. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten about ordering anything altogether since Hidan sat with her.

The lawyer's eyes narrowed even more. "You're a waiter she just met and you're telling me that you're in love with her? That's bullshit!"

"Look who's talking. You broke up with her for a lingerie model over the phone and never even as much as looked back. And voila, today you're here saying you're sorry and you can go back to what you used to be if you try. That, Mr. Uchiha, is what you call bullshit. The fact that I have feelings for this woman I met just an hour ago is called love at first sight."

"Sasuke, Hidan, stop it!" Ino shrieked desperately.

"You heard her." Sasuke growled. "Now if you don't mind, _waiter,_ I'd like to do what I cam here for. Which is to talk to Yamanaka Ino _alone_. Now."

Hidan did not seem the least bit intimidated. "Sorry chap. I haven't taken her order yet. I'm staying here until she decides what she wants."

Ino closed her eyes and pressed her forehead with both hands in exasperation. She went here just to talk. Now everyone knew how she itemized the parts of a skull nerve while coming and a waiter was declaring that he was in love with her. What was happening to the world?

Sasuke glared hard at Hidan. "Try this for an order, asshole. I want a hundred cups of the coffee that takes the longest to prepare. I want them served to everyone in this coffee shop and anybody else you see outside this establishment _one at a time_."

Hidan stared at Sasuke for a minute, and then stood up. He couldn't argue with the customer that what he said wasn't an order, so the waiter had no choice. His amethyst eyes took one last look at Ino, and then the silverhead left.

"Good riddance," Sasuke muttered. "Are you alright, Ino?"

Ino looked up at Sasuke furiously, tears of shame and confusion almost welling in her eyes. "Am I alright? Of course I am, Sasuke. Why wouldn't I be? You just announced to the whole coffee shop that I enumerated the parts of a cranial nerve while in orgasm. Then you picked a fight with a waiter and wasted your goddamn money for a hundred cups of coffee to make him go away. Why did you have to do that?"

"Relax, Ino, you're just stressed by the situation." Sasuke coaxed. "Don't you see what kind of person you let sit with you? Please, promise me you'll never do that again."

"I know who I should and shouldn't talk to!"

"Calm down, Ino. We can't talk like this."

Ino groaned and forced herself to quiet down.

Sasuke let a few minutes pass before asking "Are you okay now?"

"Let's skip the diplomacy talk, Sasuke." Ino answered bluntly. After everything that happemned this afternoon, all she could think of was ending this engagement and going home, where people were _sane_ and talked about sensible things. Hell, she would even prefer operating for thirty straight hours rather than sitting with two crazy men in an obnoxious coffee shop. "Why did you ask for this meeting?"

The lawyer sighed. "If you insist. The truth is, I've been thinking about us for the last few weeks. It's just now that I finally had the courage to ask if I could see you. I've realized how horrible I've been to you all these years. I want to ask for your forgiveness."

_Took you long enough_, Ino thought crossly.

Sasuke took her hands into his. "Ino, now I know that you're the person I really want to be with, not anyone else. Back then I was immature; all I thought about was making the most out of my youth and enjoying whatever I could. But now I've realized that I shouldn't think of just the present – I have to consider the future too."

He looked sincerely into Ino's eyes and smiled weakly. "And whenever I think about my future, I can't imagine it with anybody else but you. I love you, Ino. And I want to prove that I'm the right man for you. Will you take me back?"

For the n-th time that day, Yamanaka Ino didn't know what to say.

Uchiha Sasuke was about to tell her that he didn't need her answer right away and that he was willing to give her time to think, but suddenly the silver haired, sharp-tongued waiter who had become the bane of his existence appeared again, pushing the serving cart that carried a cup of coffee.

The lawyer rolled his eyes in exasperation. Why wouldn't that damn waiter just leave him and Ino alone?

"One cup of almond and French vanilla café au lait," Hidan said, serving the steaming cup of coffee. "Ninety-nine more cups to go."

The next events happened so fast that Ino didn't know what she saw anymore. The next thing she knew, coffee was spilled all over the table… and on Uchiha Sasuke's very expensive suit.

* * *

A/N: Change of plans, mates. It's now a three-chapter fic. But trust me, it's not going to be any longer than that. The next installment will definitely be the last.

Anyway, I've worked out how this is going to end, but it might take a while before I get to write part three because I'm having my microeconomics exam this week (ugh!), and the calculus and mathematical statistics exams are lined up for next week (UGH!). See, school starts at June in my country, so by this time we're halfway through the first semester. I have such a wonderful life, ne? :(

Till then.

* * *


	3. Served

Summary: The waiter stood up and pleasantly shook the lawyer's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. So, you're the jerk who dumped her for a Victoria's Secret model on the day of your fifth anniversary?" Ino, Sasuke, Hidan

**A/N**: And so it ends here. Many thanks to **Blacktears110**, **deathrosekitty**, **Mornings Light**, **AkemiYumikov3**, **Ino-Gaara**, **L0stL0ve**, **Heaven-In-Distress**, **fruitpunch123451**, **Itachi's aprentice**, **carriemehome**,** ........**, **WolfFlowerz**, **sil3ntxspirit**, **sad little monkey**, **Ame no Megami,** **Coco-Minu, Hey Fabulous, fugthimble**, **KittyLo9**, **Kaara**,** Kelstrid**, **Razori-chan**, **tomboygirl-21** and **xXdei-deiXx** for their reviews, faves and alerts.

Yeah, I know that Sasuke is a total bastard in this fic, and my Sasuke-loving reviewers have been very forgiving. To atone for that, I came up with a multi-chappie SasuInoNeji titled '**Point of Tangency**', the first part of which I also posted today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Spill**

* * *

**III: Served**

The next events happened so fast that Ino didn't know what she saw anymore. The next thing she knew, coffee was spilled all over the table… and on Uchiha Sasuke's very expensive suit.

The lawyer reflexively stood up and grabbed a handful of linen table napkins in an attempt to wipe off the steaming liquid from his clothes. Ino followed her former boyfriend's suit and got more napkins, dabbing them clumsily at the frenzied Uchiha.

"Damn, I'm such a klutz." Hidan muttered, and Ino didn't know if he sounded sarcastic or not. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Uchiha. Let me get you some fresh towels from the kitchen."

Uchiha Sasuke threw an enraged glare at the waiter, his face literally red in anger. "You fucking bastard!"

That effectively grabbed the attention of everyone within a twenty-mile radius. Spoons and teacups were quickly forgotten as all heads turned to the two men in the very heated situation. The people in the coffee shop were the cream of Konoha's high society, which meant that most of them were also the best gossipers in the face of the planet. And what did gossipers love more than something to gossip about?

Hidan shrugged. "I said I'm sorry."

His words obviously had an effect on Sasuke – but not a positive one.

"I've had enough!" The Uchiha finally roared.

And with that, the table napkins that the lawyer held fell limp on Red Moon's expensive carpeting. The coffee-stained suit was deliberately blanked over as a clenched Uchiha fist connected with the Hidan's jaw in an especially loud and hard punch.

The unprepared waiter was knocked down on the floor, a light stream of blood trickling from his pale lips.

"Hidan!" Ino shrieked, rushing to the fallen silverhead. That punch looked bad. Really, really bad.

Now you might have heard how some people express their anger by beating the crap out of unfortunate other people, claiming that it makes them feel better. But Sasuke is clearly not one of them, as his anger didn't seem a bit lessened by the blow he had delivered.

"Fucking prick! Today you will learn that nobody messes with an Uchiha!"

Hidan clutched his jaw and tried to stand up to defend himself, but the lawyer was already geared to deliver the next throw.

"Sasuke, don't!" the Yamanaka screamed frantically, scrambling and moving closer to Hidan to shield the waiter from Sasuke's wrath with the only thing that she knew could stop him- herself.

Apparently, though, she assumed too much.

It was too late when the infuriated lawyer saw his ex-girlfriend move. The next punch landed on a fair, soft surface…

Which was Yamanaka Ino's left eye.

Streams of hot tears were formed the moment Ino felt the impact of the punch. And everything went black, not because she lost consciousness but because the pain was so excruciating that she couldn't do anything but close her eyes.

As if all her strength was drained from her body, the neurosurgeon moaned weakly and fell on the floor with a 'thud', holding a hand over the hurt eye.

Painted on Hidan's face was an expression that could only be described with the word 'horror'.

"Ino!"

Realizing what he had just done, _Attorney_ Uchiha Sasuke's jaw unhinged itself in a manner that was reminiscent of a terrified chimpanzee. "Jesus Christ," was all he could mutter as he forgot all about the waiter he was ready to kill five seconds ago to attend to his ex-girlfriend - who he had just clobbered in the face.

He made his way to her side to see if she was alright (although he knew she obviously wasn't) and tell her that he didn't mean what he had done. But he suddenly felt a large hand pummel his cheek with a punch that was even harder than the one he had given Ino.

He was instantly knocked back. The Uchiha groaned in pain as he sat up and put a hand over the sore side of his face. He was surprised to feel the presence of warm liquid.

He slowly moved his hand away from his cheek and held in front of his face so he could see it more clearly.

Red. Definitely red.

"DON'T you dare touch her," Hidan snarled, now as angry as the Uchiha.

The rest of the posh people in the posh Red Moon Café, customers and crew alike, were all silent. Nobody had enough courage to move a single muscle.

"Ino, are you okay?" Hidan asked the blonde, whose face was still buried in her hands.

She didn't answer; she just continued sobbing soundlessly, shoulders rising and falling.

And Sasuke could not do anything but groan miserably, wondering how things ended up this way.

Today's agenda had been very simple: take Ino out, tell her that he was sorry for what he did, convince her that he loved her and get her back. Just in time for his being awarded Fire Country's best lawyer for 2008 during Konoha's Lawyers' Ball, where he would need a successful, rich and gorgeous date.

Because he needed to prove to Namikaze Naruto of the Namikaze Law Firm that THE Uchiha Sasuke lost absolutely nothing when his supermodel girlfriend Haruno Sakura, the one he left Ino for, dumped him last week _for Naruto_.

So what was he doing here, sprawled on the glorified floor with his royal Uchiha nose bleeding?

After a few more minutes, he finally found enough strength to stand up and speak. "Ino…"

The neurosurgeon raised her head, finally showing him a swollen eye.

Sasuke swallowed.

"Ino, are you – " Hidan began.

But she cut him off before he could proceed. "STOP."

She forced herself to refrain from sobbing and helped herself up, refusing any aid from the two men near her. She had enough, and she wasn't going to take anything anymore.

"Mademoiselle? Monsieurs?" A voice from behind broke.

The lawyer, the surgeon and the waiter turned around, to be greeted by the saving sight of a very prim man wearing a very formal tux. The man looked young, with his creamy skin and soft crimson eyes. But the most striking thing about him was his fiery red hair.

The nameplate pinned on his tuxedo read 'Akasuna no Sasori', and below that was the word 'manager'.

The man kept a straight face despite the disturbing scene in front of him, which consisted of a crying blonde, an important-looking man with a bleeding nose and a Red Moon waiter with an equally bleeding mouth. He was not a manager for nothing, after all, and he was trained to handle these kinds of situations.

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori, and I am the manager of Red Moon. May I know what happened here?"

Uchiha Sasuke shot another murderous look at the silverhead and then faced the calm manager. "I am Attorney Uchiha Sasuke of Uchiha and Uchiha. This waiter, who goes by the name of Hidan, harassed my girlfriend and provoked me."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Ex-girlfriend, Mr. Uchiha. And I've already apologized for spilling coffee on your suit."

"Just when are you two going to stop?" Ino complained, suddenly enraged again after just beginning to calm herself. "I'm sick of this! Isn't it enough that both of you are bleeding and I'm bruised already? Do you really have to kill us all?"

"Sirs, Madame-"

"The point is, your waiter does not know his place! He's saying that he's in love with my date and he intentionally spilled a cup of steaming coffee on me!" Sasuke retained. "Red Moon is supposed to be one of the best establishments in Konoha. But this waiter clearly has no sense of professionalism, if waiting tables is even a profession. Is this the kind of personnel that you hire to work for you?"

Sasori's face remained as it was. "Please calm down, Mr. Uchiha, and let us settle this matter peacefully. I assure you that Red Moon lives up to its high standards and is one of the best establishments in Konoha. Our personnel are meticulously chosen."

The manager looked neutrally the waiter. "What do you have to say about Mr. Uchiha's statements?"

Hidan's eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "As far as I know, Ino is not in a relationship so I'm free to tell her that I'm interested in her. What are you bitching about? And what's wrong with being a waiter?"

"See how insolent your staff is?" the lawyer said disgustedly. "I suggest, Mr. Akasuna, that you fire this asshole as soon as possible, or I will press charges. Assault, harassment and physical injuries to be exact. Now you don't want the name of this business involved in a lawsuit, do you?"

Sasori looked at him straightly. "I certainly do not, Mr. Uchiha."

"It's good that we understand each other."

"Yes. But I cannot do as you say and dismiss this waiter immediately. I am merely the manager of this establishment, and I am bound by ethics to inform the owner of this business about any situation that needs a decision. The final conviction shall be his to make."

The statement wiped the smile off Sasuke's face and replaced it with a glower. "Then bring me the owner of this restaurant."

"That I can do immediately." Sasori said, nodding.

The red-haired manager then turned to Hidan. "Sir, a customer wishes to speak with you."

Uchiha Sasuke's jaw dropped. What the?

Ino's blue green eyes widened in equal surprise. "Y-you own this? But I thought you said you were a waiter!"

"Monsieur Hidan is the owner of this establishment, Madame." Sasori replied, allowing himself a small, amused smile. "And until two hours ago he was not a waiter. When you entered this restaurant and sat on that table, he instructed the staff not to attend to you because he said that he was going to do your serving. That was when Sir Hidan Yu became a waiter."

"Y-Yu? You mean the family that owns A-Akatsuki Holdings?" Ino stuttered. The familiar company was one of the country's most successful business entities, owning investment empires that ranged from oil, banking, print publications and clothing labels…

"Monsieur is the son of its president." Sasori confirmed.

The blonde remembered what Hidan said about her being more beautiful than any Victoria's Secret Model he had seen. _Trust me, I've seen a lot of them, _he said. Now she could see a whole other meaning. Of course Hidan would see a lot of them, because the Victoria's Secret label was under Akatsuki Holdings. The models technically worked for him!

"A customer wishes to speak with you, sir." Sasori repeated.

Hidan eyed Sasuke sharply and smirked. "I think I've heard everything you wanted to say, Mr. Uchiha. And much, much more. And no, I'm sorry but I do not wish to fire myself from this waiting job."

"Bastard." Was the only word that left Sasuke's mouth.

"I encourage you to press all the charges you want, though. We have CCTV cameras all over this place so I'll have every evidence that you were the first to attack me. I'll just have to hire a nice lawyer to present my case – Hyuuga or Namikaze, maybe?"

The Uchiha sneered. "You think Hyuuga and Namikaze scare me? You're looking at the man who's going to be given Fire Country's Best Lawyer Award for this year. If I didn't need a date for that awarding, I wouldn't even be here."

Yamanaka Ino's face turned grim after hearing what Sasuke sad. If I didn't need a date… I wouldn't be here?

_The fucking bastard._

"Is that what this is about?" she broke in angrily.

Sasuke was suddenly hit by the realization of what he just said. How could he have totally forgotten about Ino?

"Is that what this is about, Sasuke? You need a date for the awarding ceremonies, that's why you want to get back with me?"

When the lawyer did not answer, Ino felt tears form in her eyes again. But no, she was not letting them drop this time.

"Tell me. What happened with Ms. Victoria's Secret?" she demanded.

For Uchiha Sasuke, this was the definition of the phrase 'totally screwed up'.

He took one look at her glaring cold eyes and knew that there clearly was no hope trying to salvage the situation. She was not just angry – she was infuriated. He knew her well enough to know that she was not going to take any explanation for this.

That having been said, everything was lost. The only thing he had the hope to save was his pride.

He scoffed indifferently. "Forget it. This is not going to work out. I should have never asked you out again in the first place."

And before she could scream every insult she knew on him and add another punch to his face, Uchiha Sasuke arrogantly turned around and headed for the restaurant's doors. His dark eyes were set straight for the exit, his chin raised up, chest puffed out proudly.

He had no intention of letting anyone see that _his _plans had been thwarted, much less how the ex-girlfriend he was trying to win back lashed out at him after discovering his rather manipulative intentions.

Now he just had to find another date for that awarding – wait, didn't Sabaku no Temari have a crush on him in high school? Where did she live again?

A few seconds more and Uchiha Sasuke completely disappeared, leaving only the sound of a revving engine as his brand new Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren sped off from the Red Moon cafe.

Ino wiped her eyes dry before her tears could fall. They weren't tears of sadness, she told herself, they were tears of anger. But they were tears nonetheless, and she had promised to herself that she was done with Sasuke and she never going to cry for that bastard again. Ever.

"Ino…"

She raised her head to find Hidan's violet eyes looking at her.

She was still angry at Sasuke's fo his deception, and now her anger was promptly doubled after having been reminded of Hidan's own show.

"You. You told me that you were an ordinary waiter. Now I find out from the manager that you own this place!" The blonde lashed out.

"And you told me that you were an ordinary medic. And I find out from your ex-boyfriend that you are a neurosurgeon. So we're both liars." Hidan countered.

"You lied first!"

He looked straight at her. "I just wanted to know you. To see if you would pay me any attention if I was just a waiter. And I didn't want you to judge me by my family name, because believe me, there's more to who I am besides what my last name makes me."

She didn't bother to answer and just looked away. So many things had happened today, and she was just not quite sure what to believe or what she should do anymore. "We have nothing more to talk about. I'm going now."

Hidan held her back. "You're not driving like that. You can barely see with your left eye."

"Oh, you're the doctor now?" she said sarcastically.

He took her sardonic comment uncomplainingly, with patience that was not very characteristic of him. "No. But I've been through enough to know a bad eye when I see one. I'm driving for you."

"No, you're not. I'm -"

"I know this day's been tough, but think objectively."

She matched the look of his amethyst eyes and bit her lip. She hated to admit it, but he had a point. It wasn't going to be good for her if she drove like this.

Sensing her reluctance, Hidan groaned inwardly. "Look, I've told you that I'm in love with you and it's true. But right now I'm not trying to get you to spend more time with me. I just want to get you home safely. Then you can forget all about me if that's what you want to do."

Ino looked at his matter-of-fact face, marks of bruising starting to appear where Sasuke punched him. She gave up. She didn't want to hit something or worse, someone by accident, anyway. So she was going to let him drive her home, and then she would take his advice and forget all about this day.

"Fine." She said grudgingly.

"Don't worry about your car. Give me the keys and I'll have a waiter drive it for you behind us."

She complied, and after giving a waiter his instructions, Hidan turned to leave. He wanted to show her that he had no intention of making this an opportunity to score, so he didn't offer her his hand. He walked to the doors alone, Ino following behind.

He calmly made his way to the parking lot, and to her surprise, he headed right where she parked her car.

"Great. You even know that this is my car. You're what, a stalker?" she said derisively, obviously still pissed off, as they approached the vehicle.

"This is your car?" Hidan answered said, eyeing the Pilot. "I didn't even know that."

"Then why did you lead me here?"

He shrugged and took out his car keys from his pockets. "We went here for my car."

She watched as he pressed the car lock button. An unlock alarm was heard, and the tail lights of the Lamborghini Reventon parked beside Ino's SUV came to life.

Ino groaned. So much for 'the incredible show-off' who owns this.

* * *

The drive back to the doctor's loft was relatively quiet, neither the driver nor the passenger of the imposing sports car wanting to start anything even relatively close to a conversation. The next time a word was spoken was when Hidan Yu finally pulled over in front of Yamanaka Ino's home.

"Thank you for driving me home. Goodbye." Ino curtly said as she got off the car.

Hidan held her back, softy taking her arm. "Ino, before you go… I just want to tell you that I'm sorry I lied… but if you think I'm one a snob just because my last name is Yu and I own this baby, you're wrong."

"Am I?" she replied, roughly pulling her arm back.

Hidan sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know what your issues with loaded people are, but not everyone who's got a lot of money is an asshole. Sure, my dad's loaded, but I don't live off him and I work for what I have. I bought the Reventon because I wanted the specs, not to show it off. And just so you know, I don't keep herds of luxury vehicles in my garage."

Silence.

"I'm not Edward Cullen." He finally said.

She just looked away. "Good for you, because I don't want to be Bella Swan. And just so you know, I hate Twilight."

Hidan watched silently as the blonde turned around without another word and walked away from him, entering the large apartment building. Soon Ino disappeared, and there was nothing left for him to do but to sigh again, get back into his car and drive away.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Yamanaka?"

Yamanaka Ino slightly jumped upon hearing her colleague's question. "Konan! You startled me! I didn't notice you enter. Do that again and I'll be the next person you'll be operating on."

The blue-haired cardiologist chuckled as she sat down the sofa opposite Ino at the hospital lounge. "Maybe you would have seen me if you weren't so busy staring outside the windows. So, what's up?"

"Nothing, really…" Ino replied, pushing aside the thoughts of a certain waiter's amethyst eyes. Ever since that afternoon she literally and figuratively turned her back on Hidan, she had been feeling really… guilty. Okay, so it was true that she had been too hard on Hidan - and for all the wrong reasons. He did lie to her, but she lied to him too and the truth was that, most of the anger she felt that day was for Sasuke. The jerk just wasn't around so she had to release it on someone else, and that unfortunate person was Hidan.

She thought of dropping by Red Moon and apologizing – not that she wanted to see him - but every time she tried to, something held her back. Whether it was pride, shame, denial or uncertainty she wasn't sure.

"Speaking of operations, I heard that the DBS you did on Mr. Asagiri was quite a success. Your dad and mom must be proud, huh? I'm sure you're going to be the next head neurosurgeon."

Ino nodded absentmindedly.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on Uchiha Sasuke!" Konan exclaimed.

The blonde halfheartedly rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I got over him ages ago. The only time I remember him is whenever I see a picture of myself wearing those dark glasses to cover my black eye."

"Being distracted, staring into space, refusing to open up, utter denial… you have all the symptoms of a distressed love life, you know." Konan said.

"Konan!" the blonde groaned.

The woman laughed. "That's Doctor Nagato to you. Don't forget that I'm the hospital's resident cardiologist – I know everything about the heart so I know what I'm talking about. Now I don't usually give diagnosis and treatment prescription for free, but -"

"Hey, who asked you for a medical check-up?"

"But since you're my friend I'll do it pro bono. I know just the right meds for you. I'll pick you up at your place this Saturday at six, okay? And wear something really nice."

"Konan, I –" Ino protested.

"No complaints. That's the doctor's orders."

* * *

Five minutes before six in the evening that Saturday, Ino sat on glumly on her bed and waited for the clock to strike six o'clock. Her eyes wandered to the large mirror adorning the adjacent wall and she checked her outfit again – a light purple jersey mini and strapped patent heels. This passed for nice, right?

She idly wondered about Konan's instructions and guessed that the blue haired cardiologist probably planned to take her dining out somewhere fancy. She knew that Konan liked dining at fine seafood restaurants, although that was something she and her friend seldom did together given her despite for the snobbish socialites they were sure to find in those places.

She was about to get herself a glass of water when the she heard her doorbell ring.

"Finally!" Ino said as she opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a grinning Konan.

"You look really nice." Konan commented.

"Thanks, chief. You're a real enchantress tonight too. So where exactly are we going and why do we need to wear fancy stuff?"

"Well, Pein is one of the organizers of this year's Lawyer's Ball and I managed to get us invites. Your ex is coming, right? Well, now's the time to show him how happy you could be without his sorry cock."

"What?" Ino gasped in disbelief. "So the solution you thought about was for me to go out there and strut my stuff so I could tell him in the face that I'm happy without him?"

Konan smirked proudly. "Ingenious, ne?"

"Ingenious my ass, Konan! Sasuke's probably going with some brainless supermodel chick he picked up somewhere and I don't even have a date! You should have told me about this sooner so I could have asked someone to take me out."

Konan patted Ino at the back. "You worry too much, dear. Of course you need a really gorgeous guy so Uchiha would realize what a stupid jerk he is. I took care of that. Now if you would please follow me outside…"

The cardiologist led Ino out of the apartment building, and stepping outside she was greeted by the familiar sight of a certain unusual car.

The Lamborghini Reventon's door opened, and out came a smiling silverhead holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Hello." The man said. "My name is Hidan Yu. I like reading books. I like talking to people. I like spilling coffee on the ex-boyfriends of the gorgeous women I sit with, and most of all I would like the woman I fell for to know that I've done everything I could but I still can't take her off my mind."

Ino temporarily forgot Konan as she came face to face with Hidan again. She didn't know why, but she was smiling as she took the flowers he offered.

Hidan grinned boyishly, offering her his arm. "Will you please do me the honor of gracing my evening with your presence tonight, Doctor Yamanaka?"

Ino looked at his held out arm for a second, and then grinned back. "It depends. I can think about it."

The silver-haired man chuckled, remembering that she said the exact same words the first time they met. He rode along. "I promise I won't break up with you during our anniversary."

"Well, make sure we look really sweet during the ball, Mr. Yu, because I've got an ex-boyfriend to torment. I guess it's okay to lie this time."

Hidan nodded, and a feeling of warm happiness flooded his chest as he finally felt Ino take the arm he offered. He looked at the smiling Konan and mouthed silent thanks.

Ino raised her chin confidently. "Let's go now, shall we?"

* * *

Wow, so this is how it feels to finish a multi-chappie. Cool!

* * *


End file.
